Builder Station
Builder Station is an ancient artifact of the reconstruction of the El Nanth system. It is described as a 750,000-year-old construction shack. Builder station is located in the El Nanth star system in free solar orbit outside the orbit of the rosette, but well inside the orbits of The Grinder asteroid belt. History The Builders (the telepathic species has no "word" for itself) came to the Ane 750,000 years ago for the answer to a pressing question. In exchange for that answer the macro engineers agreed to rebuild the El Nanth system. At the time the El Nanth system had six large rocky planets, but only one class M planet. The rosette of six class M worlds was built and the station is the legacy of that construction. Since its construction it has been occupied by various races. El Aurians and Orions both have used Builder Station as their empires waxed and waned. Other races before them also took advantage of the well placed station. The station was reopened by Jerold Ryan LaSaille in 2067 when the warp ship SS Savanna, empty of anti-matter docked at the station. Aleilan guided Jerry to the switch that turned the zero point power source back on. Builder Station was back in business. Currently it is used both as a Starfleet base and a center for civil and military ship manufacture. Some commerce is held there but the majority of commerce flows through High Crystal Station in orbit around Glade. Features The basic structure of the station is large docking bays around a much smaller central hub. The bays closest to the hub are the ones currently in use. The docking bays are held together top and bottom with square tubes that always enclose the docking bays. The tubes are a kilometer on a side. The docking bays themselves are 4x5x10 kilometers. There are 60 such docking bays. Until the discovery of the Dyson sphere by the USS Enterprise D, it was the largest known construction in known space, outside of the rosette itself. The station is filled with strange and advanced technology, such as the red membranes that serve as airlock doors in the docking bays. These membranes reach out like amoebas and grasp ships on command. They open at the location of airlocks. No one has a clue how they work. Cargo lifters are one of the less strange technologies. These anti-grav cars with soft seats for two to six and a cargo bed area are lousy in the station. It has been noted that the central computer moves these lifters around empty. They have been seen to move empty, and lifters seem to be distributed throughout the station by need. Any are considered far game unless someone is watching it. The lifters are not standard anti-gav technology but work in conjunction with the station's artificial gravity source. They are inert lumps of metal off the station. Similar are the soft controls that assume an interface familiar to the user when touched. Likewise there are soft computers, chairs and desks. The "toadstools" as they are called look like brightly colored versions of their namesake until you sit on one. Once it reads your intentions it morphs into the chair you want, or expect, if you didn't have a want. Even the biological waste collectors (toilets) adjust to your needs when used. Long gone from the station are the soft tools. These baseball-sized dull silvery spheres could morph into tools as simple or as complex as the user required. One example remains currently housed in the Administrator's office of Crystal City on Glade. It was found in the Crystal Ciy fabrication plant during the clean-up of the city. It is currently housed in the Founders Museum in Crystal City, Glade. Starbase 222 is part of the station taking up Box 5, one of the 60 massive docking bays. Each bay is 4 by 5 by 10 kilometers in size. Other bays are occupied by El Nanth Starships, the civilian operation of the station (which also occupies the central spindle), and the Ane Defense Force (ADF). The majority of the station is unoccupied and much of it is not safe for occupation. NOTE: The legend on the docking box proper still says Starbase 22, and displays 22nd Century Banners. No one has had the ambition or funds to repaint the kilometers tall and long lettering. Liggits Spacecraft has their main production facilities at this location. They build ships of the class usually called "free traders" yachts, shuttlecraft, and runabouts. El Nanth Starships also builds the Falcon class cutter at this location. El Nanth is the military ship builder for the Ane. They build few civilian class ships, mostly the large container vessels. El Nanth Starships is the primary supplier of the "Cloptic Torpedo Delivery System." Aurora FTL Systems also has it's primary manufacturing facility on Builder Station. The back areas of the station are filled with ancient and often dangerous artifacts. An on going archaeological exploration of Builder Station is done as personnel and time allow. It is believed that since the station was reactivated that a life form was dumped there or a long forgotten cryogenic cage opened. The station has hundreds of thousands of kilometers of corridor, and countless rooms. The instruction is if you sense something following you, run. We don't know either. People do go missing in the station. One of the greatest dangers of Builder Station was crystal flower. This cryogenic crystalline life form is solar powered and feeds off the material of the station to grow. When temperatures reach 150 degrees Kelvin the crystal flower melts in a burst of electrical energy. You do not wish to be a ground when that happens. A similar burst will occur if the crystal is broken, an all to easy thing to do. It is highly recommended that you neither approach nor touch crystal flower. While none remains on the station as it is fully powered and warm, there are places where air leaks remain. They are sealed and currently in vacuum. Crystal flower might have returned to those areas. Caution is advised dealing with any areas in vacuum. Since the recontact with the Builders they have returned to Builder Station at the request of the Ane to do maintenance on the structure and to restock the soft tools. Crystal Flower, time, and more sentient dangers have damaged the station, in some places beyond the ability of the current technology to repair. Personnel *'Rear Admiral Stuvk' -- Vulcan Male -- Commander of Starbase 222. An officer of long service and steady demeanor. It has been rumored he has a sense of humor, true if he works with the Ane on a regular basis. The Admiral is married and his wife, a civilian, is on the Station with him. *'Fleet Admiral Herilan' -- Female Ane -- Commander of the ADF. Herilan is noted as being the first Ane to command any ship of the ADF. By 2390 she had moved to the rather sketchy heights of the ADF Command structure and was given the task of overall command. She is Fleet Admiral of the entire Ane Defense Forces at this point. She keeps her nose and horns out of the Base Commander's way. His command, her command. *'Anna LaSaille' -- female Ansisi -- Station Director. She is in charge of the part of the station not directly under Starfleet or the ADF. *'Athena' -- female AI -- Initialized long before the RI program she is a child of Elizabeth LaSaille. She has run the station since the 22nd century. She is the brunette. She is usually seen as a screen image or an hologram. She does have a Bio body, but not a bunch of them. She looks like a normal Human. *'Uncle Albert' -- Builder -- Uncle Albert is the supervisor of the Builder Station reconstruction and repair group. "He" is about fifty years of age. Uncle Albert heads the supervisor section of the project with over sees the coordination of the rest of the project projects. Exploration Rules A) Unexplored zones are no alone zones. Parties should consist of four or more persons so that no one need be left alone in case help has to manually be fetched. Definitely. Some areas have proven to be transporter blocked. Parties of four to six are mandatory. B) Powered transportation is not to be used in unexplored station sections. People have gotten killed that way. Powered transport can be found just about anywhere. Only cargo lighters are fair game. All other transport is consider subject to rule C. (Picture and stats of a cargo lighter) Parties of six may have a cargo lighter follow. Said lighter must not move faster than the walking party and will not move into unexplored areas. C) Don't touch what you don't understand. People get killed that way too. Scan it and report the location. Salvage prizes are awarded only for untouched artifacts. Science officers that qualify (list of qualifications means officer needs to be a technology Archaeologist.) can examine artifacts, if constant communication can be established with base. D) Take food. Heads and water are available everywhere, and safe, but food is not. ditto E) Habitat is located all over the station, some is still furnished, use at your own risk. Starfleet personnel are not to use uncleared station habitat unless an emergency situation exists. F) DON'T TOUCH CRYSTAL FLOWER! Get away, fast, if you are at O2 breather room temperature it is not going to last long. Report the location and get away, better yet, get away and report the location. If you're not sure if it is crystal flower, don't touch it on general principle. (Picture of "Crystal Flower" and readout.) Again, listen to the people, they understand. G) If it moves, run, do not shoot, just run. No, we don't know either. We are not sure on this one. It might be an Ane joke, it might not. Follow the advice and get backup. H) Starfleet Personnel that wish to explore must clear the request with the Spacedock Commander and their senior Commanding Officer if different. Don't blame us, Starfleet wants it that way. right, we do. Capacity The Average Humanoid needs 10-40 square meters to be comfortable. That is housing. As Builders are larger creatures the given area per Builder is larger. They are what the housing units are built around. 150 square meters per individual. This does not include work, recreation, or community spaces. The docking boxes proper have no housing, discount that. Take the "Tubes" and divide them into 1km long sections Each 1000m x 1000m x 1000m x = 333 decks (assuming 3m per deck) call it 328 decks per section, divisible by 8. Each deck starts with a nominal 1000 meters by 1000 meters or 1,000,000 square meters. Take 40% off for life support, structure, high Bays, wide corridors, tubolifts and other infrastructure 800,000x0.8= 640,000 square meters per deck. Divine that by the 150 square meters per housing unit. 4,266 housing units per square kilometer of deck and some fraction we toss back to other uses. Builders do things by base 8 so 4,264 which is divisible by 8. Toss the rest back to facilities. We have 4264 housing units per kilometer of deck that is used for housing. 1,398,592 housing units per cubic kilometer that is used for housing. Pulling yet another number out of my ass, I'm going to say that only 25% of the tube area is housing. As each box has 84 cubic kilometers of tube. 25% is 21 cubic kilometer of housing, or 29,370,432 housing units per docking box. Builder station is a 60 box station, that is 1,762,225,920 housing units in the boxes. That does not including connecting arms or the Spire. If required that number could be doubled or tripled if you wished the Station to be primarily housing. It was a workshop. This is housing units, not what you put in them. One Builder, an Ane, two Humanoids, eight Brian, or a whole community of Cidi. Actual population would be highly variable. Category:Stations Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Ane Space Category:Starfleet Category:UFP Space